lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff: Infinity War
Ok,so we have seen all kinds of spookypastas? right?, Well this story is gonna change the Creepypasta literature forever. A story so epic, that It might give you chills...... So lets begin.. We have heard stories on the creepypasta wiki over the years, and theres been some good, some bad. But theres one thing that all creepypastas have are at least some talent?.... Well this my story is way more serious that even Rad stuff. Well this is gonna detail on one infamous dude who go by the name of Jeff or The Killer. Well heres begins the tail. It began in 1523 when Jeff was driving trough the New York city and buying mcdonalds, He had a manly chouple, and wearing a hoodie and smiled.... With his sexy voice and clomsy hair. "Aghnobgoc" he said as he ate his food. Then he while was on his phone and found the Creepypasta Wiki. He was shockdd that his story was on there. "What some posers" he said on the laptop. Maybe he didnt even know he was famous or just being a prep, Jeff then begon to notice that he was not just a prep, but a superman!!!. Which is what he didnt know till later. Then an mean man with a suit and no face appeared, it was THE MAIN BULLY NAMED SLENDERMAN!. Holy Shuut, jeff said as being shocked. The End NOPE I FOOLED YOU Lets continue the story.avi "Ga you jeff Ga I will Jill ya face Ga" slender said to jeff while smoking pot, he was wearing a Slipknot shirt and strings to make slendy look like a badass. "What a poser you are SlenderMang" He said to slender as his did his smoky pose. But the man wasnt awar of what he could do because that would not be fair to him as his abillity to being a maniac or someshyt like that. Or maybe Jeff was just dreaming or he was just being a huge pussy. "Ga Ga Ga I have a power to teleport you Ga Ga" Slender said as he took his glock out. Then an all of a sudently a sexy lady who looks like just like Jeff, it was his long lost GF named Jane!!. "yoye a littkw a poople yoy duud" she said to me and then Jane begun to be super duper scared that it shocked the dudes. "What are ya doing you?" Jeff wanted to know meanly before he got an angry tone in his eye like a beetrott. "Yah buster?!" yelled slendy as he smoked a cigarette. 'I had visions I can see it. OH FRICK WAIT, NO..NO NO NO UUH GOD! Jeff woke up as he realized that it waa a dream and then he went downstairs and eating some Bakegirst and wenr outside, it was a cold and a wild morning it was so sold in fact that Jeff begun to trying not to smile before he then realized that he kew that it wasnt just as eady as he expect itas he thiugh avout it in the last coubple of days. "Hey DorkyDirya" Yelled someone to jeff and it turned out to hbe a homey who go by the name of slendymcdoogleman. "what ya want" jeff asked as he begub to eat and backed of toast and a large toustand milk joy simple ad some lsrge cola that he bough for 0.96 bucks. "Dont you remember yesterday3!?" Slender asked as his long blaxk hair went to his back and drank some cola even tough he didnt have a face. Slender was wearing a Led zeppelin tshurt and a black leather shorts and cobverse shoes. And jeff was wearing his normal white hoody and black pants and his long crusty hair stanked so bad that even the barbar shops wont cut his hair because it smells bad. "Gotta tella ya somethinga ma mang" slender asked. "ya whats that?" he jack asked slender to him. "Your gf is behind ya bye" slendy disapeared. "WHAT!? YA DIRTY BASTA...oh hi" heff wa confused. (slappped) hard ��as he she begon to pull out glocks theb slendee returned. "What tha fak man, are you ouytarded?" said slender in a disgusted way to jeff. "Nono I wa just talking to my friend, he nutted. "Well.... Bye see ya latta pal" he dispeared away. "Wel..." jeff grumpeld, "Who the fuk was that?" Jane asked jeff. "That was SlenderPal, he used to be my buyfriend, but he became uunt and coolist" Jeff cockle. anyway, buth jeff and jane went to a caffe and bought some peantu butta and dome soda to eat eachodder and make some milk from that they received from the cheff. Both jeff and jane starred to eachodder and she said "I like ya sire" just as they become anf eated they food anf begon to frink they soda that they bought for their money It was a long night.. Once they went to jeffs apartment and the.... Thwy made in the bed and kissed. Jane off her metal bra, jeff took hes coach off, and both thair panties and made SOME UUPER DUUPER SEX. "OH MA GUUD UU UU UU" yelled jeff has put his glock into tha (ya know).... (next morning) "WHAT THE FUK ARE YOU DOING JEFF YOU JEFFASS!!!!" slender said, "hey pal what.....OUUH NJJO" said jeffry. "What? slendermang?,.. how did.. you..get ind?. Jeff then "��️ack the frick off" he said but he didnt knew why he ��️acked from slendery as they ��️ack then they where the ��️estfruends on the high school and and offsoure they ��️egon to make some saxxy stuff. (end of hallousinatiouns) "But....No" Jeff cackled, "Why are we arguring?" said Jane. "We..most...Rock the Fuk out" said slender and lightning flashes. What could happend next for Jeffs saga? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z. And then... Jeff kicked slenders ballsack out, then slendy took his glocks out , ������ happend. But jeff rook an book and yelled "Go..Uuou" yelled jeff. But slender took out his pajamas and spackdd in his jizz and then... Jane took an book and then yelled words "Ya Hju Hra and whoose" she said and slender yelled "AAAAGH" hard, and gone forever, "Danm boi ya did somd good" Said jeff, "Ya I guesz" said Jane. And then rhey hugfed and rook they biik and went. (credits role) "What the jazz was that?..." Jeff said, sundently the credits where interruped with a Kefga laugh. "Its it." said jAne. It was a blue hedgehog(just like sonic) with black eyes and hyper realistic red dots IT WAS... sonic.exe. "Its that jerk who got our storys deleted from the Creepypasta Wiki" said Jeff, "Ya I knew" Muttoed Jane SonicExE then begun to throw bunch of rings at jeff, then he said "GOTTA GO RULF" he said as he trow rings at the pair. "Hey buster what the....AAGH" said jane as jeff grabbed her with his hands while the rings flew from the skies, its so bright that its like a BAGILKION SONS. but... at lesst Jane knew when she was just puking at her pocket while find out whst dhe should do begore they got destroyed by SonECE, like they knew too much by that time, "Whats the meaninh of this" Sonic.exe cackled, "well.. Ya I know" Sonic said sarcasticaly,. But then the sky turned hyper realistic, like that time when Jeff and Jane bought some ice st the ice cream man, but he said "Go to sleep" and got Jeffs ass whooped and jane posted that on her blog. Really fr&$#king shyt mate?. Lets continue.exe "Eeeyaaaaa!!!" said jeff as hi usef his knife at soniceyexe. But then Exe took out his EXE.Blasters and shoot at jeff and jane but non of the bullets hit them. But Jane used her glock and shot the exe blaster. But sonic yelled "ASGGJS" as his gan got lost. Exe then begun using his paper skill with the words of Kyle, and he thouhh he knew their weekenesses but he didnt. "NONONOO AAGH" said sonic.exe as his ego lost. But then he used his HedgeGlock anf then you could hear the kefka laugh from Final Fantasy. "Got sometjing" Jane poked at her bag and found het knife and begon to used this to attagle this. But then.. A worm hole appear and sucked both Jane, Jeff, and SonicExeMang and then they went to the place... "AAUGH" as they yelled. (epic music plays) The year is 2264 And three went to a strange planet.. It was Jane Jeff and Sonic.exe The planet was called... Anus And... Then the heroes and one villian fell from da sky. "WUUUUWWWW" yelled Jeff, "What this this?". "PLAYTIIME" Yelled sonic at them. "This is, it boi" Said Exe, theb they took all out their weapons and begon the fight with eachodder Sonic used his HedgeGlock and Jeff and Janes knifes and begon this, but the Jeffs second banana Jane didnt think what they would do later one as they did some thingy trhouhj there eyes and see Exes stragedys. In a way, dey didnt knew either. "As you can see, I made Anus an battle ground for us, As I made your stories got delete HAH Get it Jeff?" Sonic.exe cockled. "Go at sleep" Jeff yelled and begon to attack him, he was very shy one they way as they didnt knoew what they would face now, but jeff took his dong out and jabe took out sone bazzokias and aimed at Sonic Exe. He missed but then sonic.exe befame super sonic.exe and atrak them "AAAGH" sonicexe yelled. He missed and jane aimed and banged the fuck down sonic.exd from the sky and jeff be used his knife and penetrate himd . And it went super fast in some part of digrey, but jeff used his special movie and pointed his glock at sonicexe. ������ went there. But Jane didnt know why the sonic did like it was something in s fyster way that may caught your eyes in shuxh a way. (kefka laugh) "HA YU" said sonic.exe.mp2 to both Jeff and Jane so he could warn against them, But then Jane said "U SHAL NOT EVEN KNU" said Jane cackling at exe. "Why is this menance" said Red Eyed Hedgie to the pair, he did his sommuning of Exes and it failed as jeff said "Take a sleep pal :)" to sonic as Jane used sonics GlockHedge to blast the exe away from existance. Then..... "HAHA NO EFFECT" said SonixExie to them "Who are you then?" asked Jeff, using his to phone to order some kfc, "well" said sonic.exe was his eyes glared on the sky. "JEFF!" said Jane to Jeff agurly, "Wha-oooh" He nodded while noticed the point of this. "I....Am...The....Creepypasta...Lord" Sonic.exe.rar said loudly to them both and then.... Another fight between the pair and sonix.exey begon. Sonic used his hedgedong glock at them but this time he was much weaker than ever, Jane used her abilities it was a huge blast, Jeff used then his special attack, and tackle sonic.exe to himself in a glimsy way Jane then flew using jetpacks and attack sonic super diper hard, and then Jeff spanked sonic.exr once again and begon to nodded his mistakes like super dupee skitty. But then... sonic.exe.mp1 said "I---GIVE IP" to them, and Jeff and Jane was specitic that he said that because of all that stuff these went trhough on these fights. "UUYI NOO?" said Jeff at Sonic, while texting to Laughingzzile Jackizzle on his phone, "Yaha" Said Jane as she looked at sonic while being tied of all the stuf they went through "WE shall se again" Said Sonic.exe.exe as hie telephorted awway and was never seen again but that didint stop they shenanigens. They then got teleported from Anus and back to NY Coty, as the went to the street, Jeff said "JANE UUGH... SORRY" Jeff kackled. "Why?" nodded Jane as she was sceptic. But then She noticed that Jeff was looking at a Frisko Stand and yelled "ugh- ICE CREAM YAY" yelled jeff and ran very fast to it. "OH MY GAUGJT" said Jeff as the sky went orange and it was nothing more than a sonset, and Said "GIVE ALL ICE" "Well I guess I gonn- WHAT MY CREDIT CARD, JEFF YOU MOTHERF-" said Jane and... (Sonic.Exe will return) (and the credits rolling) Starring Zack Efron as Jeff The Killer Sasha Grey as Jane The Killer Kyle Massey as SlenderMan Jim Carry as Sonic.exe The End....Or is it? Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Jeff the Killer Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Sonic